


Radio [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Leaning back in his seat, groaning at the thought of something else in his life that had gone wrong, the static suddenly stopped, and the radio cut out completely. It also turned itself off, which wasn't the usual behaviour of a faulty radio. In a second, Jeff guessed the source of his problems.-or-Yet another part of Jeff's car has broken down- or has it?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 4th October - Radio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Radio [Inktober 2020]

It had been a long night for Jeff. Walking around following a cheating husband between various bars was surprisingly slow and tiring work, and he hadn't even had any drinks, because he was working. However, at half past midnight, he had managed to irretrievably lose his man, and after two nights of minimal sleep, was willing to give it up for the moment. Now, at just past one in the morning, Jeff had got back to his car, and sat down properly for the first time since midday. All he had to do next was not fall asleep on the drive home. If only Marty was here to keep him company, but where the ghost disappeared to at this time of night was anyone's guess.

Pulling away from the kerb, Jeff turned on the radio and heard some news without really listening. Switching onto a music channel, he was settling down into a song he liked when a burst of static interrupted, making him flinch. Stopped at some traffic lights, he fiddled with the dial until he got a strong signal again, and cruised along the embankment. The roads were practically empty, and driving like this was quite peaceful- until another patch of static interrupted the song. With one eye on the road and the other on the radio, he retuned slowly, trying to find the right station. News…classical…j-

A horn blared, and he realised that in his lapse of concentration, the car had started to drift into the other lane. Hastily correcting, Jeff shook himself and tried to apologize to the other driver, but they were well on their way. Trying to ignore the dreary Bach that he had got stuck on, he kept driving, turning down the familiar streets that led to his building.

Only a few streets away, a third wave of static hit the radio, and Jeff pulled over sharply in annoyance. He had just wanted a calm, relaxing drive home, and what had he got? Nothing but trouble. Seething, he tried retuning, but had no luck. In the end, he hit the radio sharply, but this did nothing. Leaning back in his seat, groaning at the thought of something else in his life that had gone wrong, the static suddenly stopped, and the radio cut out completely. It also turned itself off, which wasn't the usual behaviour of a faulty radio. In a second, Jeff guessed the source of his problems.

"Marty?" he asked, glaring around the dark interior of the car.

"Don't be mad, Jeff," replied an invisible voice, "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, don't give me that, Marty, I'm not in the mood." Jeff snapped back. "Where are you, anyway? Too scared to show your face?"

The usual white-suited figure of his partner appeared in the passenger seat, looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Jeff, it really was an accident. I didn't know my presence caused static."

"But I couldn't see you!" Jeff huffed. "Don't tell me you're sneaking around me as well."

"What do you mean 'as well'?"

"I managed to lose the client inside the Avenue Club." was the sulky reply. "Right now, all I want is to get home in one piece and sleep for a long, long time."

Marty sighed, sympathetic. "I thought as much." When his partner gave him a look, he explained. "Your energy was all wrong, Jeff, I could feel that you were annoyed. I thought it might be something for me to help with, but I didn't want to interrupt, so I didn't materialize. Staying not materialized is harder than I thought, and that's how I caused the static. Sorry, Jeff."

"I'm not really mad at you, Marty, it's just…I'm tired."

They sat in silence for a minute, until Jeff yawned. "Well if I don't start driving again now, I'll fall asleep here. Thanks for the thought, Marty." He started the engine, and pulled back onto the road.

**Author's Note:**

> always friends in the end
> 
> Now there's one of each, we're back to the beginning for tomorrow...this is shaping up to be very fun! Small fandoms, but still very fun :)


End file.
